What is and What Should Never Be
by Ashlee0Cullen
Summary: Alice has a vision of Edward and Bella that makes her go insane and get nauseous.Written before Breaking Dawn...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS.  
**

**This is my very first FanFic so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Some things are meant to be behind closed doors. Some things really should be left private. Alice learned that the hard way.

"Come on Alice, do we really need ice sculptures, this is getting ridiculous."

" Of course we need ice sculptures," she answered, " they're classy."

I rolled my eyes as she snatched the fancy black business card out of my hands. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Alice had called me over to finish some "minor details" in the wedding planning process. She had sent Rosalie and the men on a scavenger hunt for the most elegant lace table linens. I didn't see the point, after the wedding nobody would be using them. But when that was mentioned to her, she sat me down and explained to me how it was, "customary for the bride and groom to have nice table clothes on there tables."

" Bella, its not like your getting your tongue pulled out or something, this is supposed to be fun and you aren't even trying to have a good time."

"Alright, alright, I'll be good...Just could we please not have ice sculptures?"

"No, we are getting ice sculptures. I was going to get a SWAN... get it, 'cause that's your last name and everything!"

"Please," I begged. She scrunched her nose, puckered her lips and stared long and hard at me.

"Fine." She muttered unwillingly through clenched teeth. " No ice sculptures then." I sighed, relieved. That was one headache i had spared myself.

"Hey, Alice."

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna do something today?"

"What do you want to do?"

" I don't know, I just...I really don't want to do this all day, I'm sorry.

She rolled her eyes and started to put everything back into her giant wedding binder. Esme was probably still upstairs on the phone with Renee talking about god knows what. it still surprised me how well the got along.

Lately I had been trying with all my might to keep myself busy. Doing whatever possible to avoid anything that had to do with wedding planning. Alice had ordered the wedding invitations a week ago and they were supposed to be here today, so i assumed Edward would be picking them up while they were out.

"Bella, dear," I heard Esme call as she entered the room. I loved how kind and gentle she was. " your mother says that she cant wait to see you and that she loves and misses you."

I smiled and nodded.

Just then i heard the Volvo pull up and everyone enter. Emmet and Rosalie came first, Rosalie with a large white shopping bag in her hands, followed by Jasper, then Edward. Carlisle was last.

"Did you get the table linens?" Alice asked when they were settled.

" Mm hm." Rosalie answered handing her the bag. Her face lit up when she peeked inside.

Edward walked over to me after setting a box on the table. I stood up and embraced him. I breathed in deeply loosing myself in his scent. He chuckled.

"Hello."

"Hi." I returned a little dazed

Alice cleared her throat. "Edward." she said

"Alice?"

"The invitations?"

"On the table."

He started moving us towards the couch where we sat down and the rest of the family followed, including Alice with the box.

We all sat down in a circle, Alice in the middle opening the invitations. She was pulling off the tape from the outside of the box when her face went blank and her hand began to quiver slightly. Jasper was at her side in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, Edward stiffened beside me. I looked up at his face, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"What?" I asked

"Oh No." he returned

I looked around the room, everyone's faces looked puzzled. Then I heard a piercing scream. It was so loud I had to cover my ears. I scanned the room to see where it came from. It was Alice. Was she hurt? What did she see? I was so confused. She jumped up and started fidgeting around the room in agony. The invitations were spawn across the floor, and she was still screaming.

"Ahh... oh my god... my eyes, my eyes." She kept repeating, even though her _eyes_ didn't actually see anything.

Edward got up to her side very quickly and covered her mouth with his hands.

"You." he said to Alice. " Don't you say_ anything..._ anything at all."

He started to take her outside.

"Bella." he called.

I got up and everyone else followed. I could still hear Alice's moaning even with her mouth covered. They were outside already, and with his free hand Edward pulled me out and slammed the door on the rest of them.

"Carlisle, can you please keep them inside?" he called

"Certainly." I heard him answer

"Whats going on?" i asked Edward when he let Alice go. She started jumping up and down in a circular motion, her eyes closed tightly, and biting her bottom lip so hard that i swear if she wasn't made of stone it would have fallen off. I looked up at Edward. His lips twitched . He stared at me, then at Alice, and back at me again. I could see the trace of a smirk on his face. he leaned down and whispered in my ear,

" She had a vision of our honeymoon."

At first i was still confused. Why would Alice react this way to our honeymoon? Then i remembered what happens on honeymoons and realization sunk in. Followed by extreme embarrassment. My face heated up instantly. Edward chuckled while Alice continued on in her rant.

* * *

**Emmet Pov**

Everyone except Carlisle had their ears pressed against the door. My beautiful blond wife's hair was in my face but i didn't mind.

"They wouldn't have gone outside if they wanted you to know what was going on." Carlisle said from across the room, perfectly as ease. Of course. That was just like Carlisle, always trying to settle everything down. I couldn't blame him though, he was a good man. i liked having him as a father. I myself liked having fun as well. I _also_ enjoyed knowing what was going on. i couldn't hear anything through the door except for Alice's sudden screams. i had to get a peek, so i moved away from the door, to a front window where you could see the yard from. They were all sitting on the porch. Alice in the middle. I looked at Bella, her face bright red, as always.

_Ha Ha Ha!_ I chuckled inside.

It always amazed me how funny her little human reactions were. Then Edwards head shot up to the window where i was, his teeth bared. I sighed.

_Damn you mind reader._

I left the window and went back to the rest of my family at the door. i didn't bother putting my ear to it, i knew it was a wasted effort. but i need to figure out what all the commotion was about. If only i had some clues. _Aha_! i had an idea.

"Hey Jasper." I whispered

"why are you whispering?" he asked back.

" I don't really know." But i kept whispering just for the affect. it was more fun when i whispered.

"Hey Jasper" i tried again.

he breathed in deeply, clearly annoyed. "what?"

" Can you tell me what they're feeling?"

"umm... well, Edward is feeling amused. Bella is severely embarrassed and scared, and Alice is a little nauseous but mostly shocked."

Well _that_ helps a lot, i thought. Bella is always embarrassed, and i didn't need his help to figure that out. Edward... Well , i can never really tell whats going on inside his head. _He's_ is mind reader after all. But why was Alice feeling sick, and why didn't anyone want us to know about it? Suspicious... very suspicious.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Seeing Alice's reaction to my honeymoon with Bella was shockingly amusing. There were no other words to sum it up. Ahhh she could be so funny sometimes. I did regret It happening though, because i knew Bella was suffering now. Alice sat in between us on a porch step.

_Why? Why God why?_ She thought. _Why did this happen to me? I'm not that bad of a person._

She shuddered and Bella reached out to touch her shoulder, but Alice twitched the other way, out of her reach. Which only brought her closer to me. she looked at my face that was now only inches from her own. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped up off the steps. She started pacing up and down the yard, All the while humming some ridiculous tune to keep her head busy.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG. Oh sweet lord... oh my Jesus...Why God why?_

I breathed in and out deeply.

_Aha aha ahah aha._ i whined inwardly.

_Oh lord almighty take the images away. Take the PAIN away._

I heard Edward chuckle. I couldn't believe he was enjoying my misery. _Damn him... damn him to hell._ I shot an angry snarl at him, but he just rolled his eyes. Bella ran one hand through her hair, and leaned into Edwards side.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

I had to look away, _that_ reminded me of a very specific part in my vision.

" Well you didn't have to watch it." Edward said fervently

"its not like i wanted to see it _Edward._" i spat his name. " and its not like i can stop it once it starts."

Oh god, how this little gift of mine could be a curse sometimes.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Oh poor little Bella. I wish i could help her. Shes so sweet, and she makes my Edward so happy. I wish i could relieve her embarrassment.

"Jasper, honey." i said. He turned towards me.

" could you maybe calm Alice down, or help Bella somehow, please?"

" Sure, i cou..." but before he could finish, Emmet cut in

"No Jasper! You don't do_ anything._" he shook his head disapprovingly at me

_"Esme_." he scolded playfully. " how could you even suggest that?"

_"Yeah."_ Rosalie added. " this is fun."

I sighed and went to Carlisle. I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I wish i could have helped my beautiful Alice, but god knows that if i meddled with anything Emmet would have my head. so i might as well go along with everything. I went to the window that Emmet was at earlier and peeked outside. Bella and Edward were on the steps, silent. Alice was walking around the yard. She looked like she was in so much pain. She felt so utterly disgusted. i needed to know why. I needed to help her anyway i could. i needed to get to her side. i hated being away from her. my only purpose on life was her.

i took a few steps back from the window, and examined the diameter. it wasn't _that_ small.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Edward had told me to keep everyone inside, so i would do just that. Esme and i had given up trying to find out anything. we sat on the couch and waited patiently for them to return inside. i was trying to be a good example so that maybe someone would follow my lead. Even though i was secretly dying to know everything just as much as the rest of them.

I looked back at the door to see if they were still there, only to find Jasper trying to climb out the window. I sprang over to him and tried pulling him back in.

"Oh no you don't." i said.

"I have to help Alice." he replied, struggling to get out of my grasp. He was strong.

"Emmet, some help please?"

"no problem."

he came, and put Jasper in a choke hold.

"_Boys_." Esme scolded, always the mother.

With some effort, we got Jasper back inside and the window shut.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was snuggled into Edwards side. He was stroking my arm and i had my eyes closed, when suddenly, the screaming stopped.

"Do you hear that?" i asked

"Hear what?"

"exactly."

We both looked at Alice. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the lawn, perfectly content. We got up and walked over to her. Her head was pointing toward the sky and her eyes shut, as if she were meditating.

Without opening her eyes, she said,

" I have decided that god is not going to remove the images from my memory, so i am going to stop asking him."

i sighed, relieved. At the very least, the screaming was over.

"I want to go inside now." she said.

"okay, lets go." i returned. Edward turned towards the house, then back at us.

"they have been listening to us the whole time, and right when we go inside they are going to ambush us with questions."

" so we're just going to have to pretend like we have no clue what they're talking about."

Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"I like the way you think little sis." he said. I smirked.

Alice got up and all three of us walked back to the house, ready to endure the coming chaos.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

We were all still waiting anxiously for them to return inside.

_God, what is taking them so long._

Carlisle and Esme had given up, and Emmet was trying to keep Jasper under control after that little stunt he pulled. I laughed. It was pretty funny watching Jasper try to climb out of a small window. I walked over to that window, planning to see where Edward, Bella, and Alice were, but from the angle that i stood, i only saw a reflection of myself, and i had to admire it...just a little bit. My beautiful blond curls. My lush pink lips. My gorgeous eyes outlined by a thick layer of black lashes. I smiled fervently and sighed. Just then, i remembered the purpose of my coming to this window. I stepped closer to it and searched for them. They weren't where i expected them to be. They were walking up the steps to the door.

" they're coming!" i ran back to the rest of the family.

"act casual." i said as we waited for the _special trio_ to enter.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I turned the door handle slowly, half expecting to be bombarded with overexcited vampires, but when i looked, they were all sitting on the couch with false casual expressions on their faces. Clearly they were acting. Emmet was the first to blow their cover, naturally. Then the rest followed.

"You guys, what happened?"

"we've been dying in here."

I looked back and forth from Bella and Alice, and they looked back at me.

"what do you mean 'what happened?'" i asked, sticking to our plan.

I heard Emmet's thoughts loud in my mind. _Huh?_

"Huh?" he repeated out loud.

" nothing happened." Bella said.

_Oh i get it, they're playing dumb._

"oh i get i, you're playing dumb."

" no, no we're not." Bella reassured them. She should have said nothing, she was such a bad liar.

" seriously, nothing happened." Alice said.

" but Alice, you were freaking out." Rosalie added.

" yeah, and i felt all of your guy's emotions."

" Alice wasn't freaking out. What are you guys talking about?" Bella said, and then fake coughed. " you guys must have been on drugs or something."

Oh Bella, you took it a little to far with the drugs comment. I thought.

" alright, can we just forget the whole thing?" i asked

Emmet cleared his throat. " i think that would be best." he said out loud, but in his mind...

_You'll tell me later right bro? _he asked. Then he winked.

I squinted my eyes and shook my head.

" _Alright everyone!_ geez. back off. they're not talking. We should just leave them alone." But he turned to me again and winked twice.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

" Emmet, I'm not going to tell you."

" yeah, everyone. He's not telling me. now stop _harassing _them."

He turned to me and winked again. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Over the next couple of days they slowly began to forget about what happened. Or they just gave up trying to get the truth out of us. Whatever it was, they didn't bother us with it anymore, and hopefully they never will again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. What did you think? Please leave a comment, even if you didn't like the story.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I know that I spelt Emmett wrong, but this was a long time ago, and I am to lazy to change it...

wow, i can't believe that it has been over ayear since i posted this story. I am wayyyy over my Twlight fetish already...


End file.
